toph's first day of school and love
by kingdom hearts sora
Summary: what would happen when toph gets tired of waiting in the cave for aang to come home from school? read to see what happens. tophxaangtaang! woo! review plz!
1. Chapter 1

Toph was sitting in the cave like always having nothing to do.All day she would wait for aang to come home from "school".all she would do is wait while katara practiced her water bending and sokka whent out for food.even though katara was right outside she never bothers to talk to her.She dusent hate katara but she just dident like her to much for two reasons.one: shes bossy and two:aang had a crush on her.Toph started to get feeling for aang ever since they met.aang didn't see her as a blind girl that he always had to protect but he saw her as an equil.she was happy about that because no one ever treated her like that.she never shows it because she thinks shes to tough to have those kind of feelings.but it was there.

She waited on a small mound of earth she bended so she could lay down.she started to day dream of what aang looked like. Since he had new hair he must look difrent. Vibrations would travels right through a person so she could sorta see them but hair didn't travel through hair to good she keeps wondering what he looks like now.toph thought 'I wonder if he looks any beter…he looked fine befor but with hair? Hmm he might look better…and more cute and more hands- ugh! Toph get a hold of your self you don't need thies stupid feelings!'.she got up from her earth bed and jumped to the cave ground.she still senced that katara was out side and sokka wasent back yet and nether was aang but she never knew if aang was home or not cus he always flies in thus giving him the name "twinkle toes". She whent outside trying to find something to do when she suddenly felt a gust of wind rush past her.at first she thought it was just the wind but it was acualy aang fling in.

She went back into the cave and saw someone was in it and of course it was aang. "hey toph! school was great today! We learned about the weaponry behind the fire lords palace gate im sure that will come in handy." Aang said sitting down on the earth bed toph was resting on

Toph walked twordes aang and sat next to him "anything else you do but do all that boring studying?" toph asked

"oh umm….durring lunch I sat with angie and her friends. I don't think her boyfriend was to happy about that."aang said

Toph thought about the night befor when angie came for the dance party.she got to dance with aang for a lil but it was better then nothing.aang even danced with katara for a full dance.toph thought to herself "why didn't you dance with me….ugh what am I saying I don't want to dance with him come on snap out of it!".

Angg looked at her and something seemd to be troubling her. "whats wrong?" he said with a slight sad face.

"oh its nothing just thinking about something." Toph said looking at aang

" oh…uhh…alright…." He said with small worry in the face.he knew something was troubling her he just dident know what.

The next day aang was getting ready for school.aang put his school vest on and was about to leave when a hand grabed his arm. It was toph. she said "umm….aang do ya mind I go with ya to school today? Its so boring here and I got nothing to do." She said letting go of his arm.

"haha sure why not toph but the teachers there are reallt striked so I wouldent give em any aditude." He said with a smile

"why is there a problems with my aditude twinkle toes?" she said with an eritated look.aang looked at his feet

"n-no! that's not what I meant! Its just you know you can get a bit touchy…"he said with a lil sacredness in her face.

"what you you mean I can be a little touchy!?" she said raising her voice almost yelling

"ahhh just forget I said anything im sorry! Im sorry!" he said with a bit more fear

"twinkle toes you can fight a fire bender fight a big serpent monster and took on a huge drill and your afraid of me? What a wimp." She said like nothing had happened

" haha….ya well…uhh you gana come with me or what?" he said heading twords the cave entrence

" I guess but how we gana get there?" she asked wondering

"we fly of course" aang said with a smile

" whoa aang you know I hate flying! I cant see anything!" she said with a bit of fear and anger

" don't worry toph you just got to hold on tight I promis I wont let you fall" he said with the same trust that anyone has

Aang took out his glider wich he re made from the old tree and the fabric of their old cloths.when he opened it had blue silk for the webbing of the glider and the handle of the glider was red wood so it was strong and woldent break.

Toph didn't like the idea of flying. The only way for her to see was by earth and she wouldent see at all if her feet weren't on the ground. She would be in udder darkness.

" are you sure aang….you know I cant see when im in the air I don't even feel good when we ride on appa..." she said with a slight fear in her tone.she dident seem to happy about it

" toph don't worry you can trust me. I wont let go I promis." Said aang still with the trust in his voice.he stuck out his hand so that toph could hang on.

Toph didn't know what to do. Should she stay here and wait for aang like every day? Or should she go with him to school and have something to do with aang?

She thought 'oh man…what do I do…I want to go with aang but I want to see whwre I go to….but my friends are more important then my sight…and I really want to go with aang…'

"alright twinkle toes I trust you but if you drop me your face is going into the ground with me" she said hiding in fear in her voice.

"don't worry toph you can trust me I promis" he said with his hand still out

Toph stepped forward and grabbed aang's hand and when she did she could feel her heart race faster. Aang grabs her around the waist and held tight. This made toph blush a bit she looked away and aang got his glider ready.he opened it up and grabbed the handle on his glider and one hand around toph. they started to lift off the floor and toph leg sprung up on anngs leg witch made her blush even more. Aang was showing red to but dident have to hide it because she knew toph couldn't see his face. They got faster and higher and as they got higher toph griped tighter. She had her eyes shut tight even though she couldent see it feel beter when she did

Aang was to busy staying above the clouds so no one would see him.he had to go fast just in case some one did see him. Once they got to the city aang quicky zoomed in to the ground.they rolled behind a bush and toph was still gripping on aang and her eyes were still shut tight.top opend her eyes and put her feet to the ground.she could see again.she felt around to make sure she was back on the ground and she was releaved she was.she then realized she was still gripping aang wich made her blush again and so did aang.they looked at each other even though toph couldn't see her body made her look into aangs eyes.she came to her censes and let go of aang and jumped up. "hey keep your paws off me twinke toes!" she said still blushing a bit.

Aang got up and put his staff under the bush. "sorry toph…but you were the one holding on to me" he said in a silent foce.

Toph blushed even more and she finally stomped past aang. "come on we going to school or not!" she said

"umm toph" and said

"what is it now?" she said.

"schools that way" aang said poining in the apposite direction.

They got to the school and aang and toph headed down the halls of the school. Sicne the floor was wood toph could see but just not as clearly as usual.she had a good picture of where everything was but just a lil fizzy but aside from that she was fine.they got to the room and went inside.it was still a early so only a few people were there. Denku(the chubby kid) kito (the one that oferd to play "hide and explode") a few other kids and angie.they were all at angies desk looking thought their text book.angie looked up and her face lit up when she saw aang

"hey kuzon!" said all three of them at the same time

"hey guys whats up?" aang said.

"denku "accidentally" burned his home work while he was practicing blaze ball with denku" she said looking at denku with a playfull disappointed look.

"hey it was an accident! I left my door open and the ball flew on my bag!" denku said.

"haha sure what ever you say denku" kito said elbowing denku

"anyway we're trying to get his homework back together before class starts." Angie said.

toph was right behind aang not saying a word.she could feel most eyes on her.

"hey kuzon whos that behind you?" said denku and all of them leand to the left to see who was behind aang.

" oh right! This is uuhhhh….." aang said but stopped to think of a name

"t-…..ty-lee. My name is ty-lee" toph said

"ya her names ty-lee.ty-lee theis are my friends" aang said

"nice to meet you im denku" denku said

"same here im kito" he said with a smile

" my name is angie nice to meet you"she said

"uhhh nice to meet you" toph said seeming a lil shy.


	2. class starts

"she's new she just moved from the colonies like me." Aang said

"about that kuzon witch part of the colonies are you from?" angie asked

"ohh…uhh….you know that one….over there….in the earth kingdoms by the mountains…."aang said making stuff up

"whats the name of it?" kitto asked

"the…uhh…mountain colonies? Ya that's it the mountain colonies right ty-lee?" aang said not so sure of himself

"ya that's it. The mountain colonies but you cant beat the homeland."she said also not so sure of herself

"I don't think Iv heard of those colonies before…."said denku

"uuhhhhhhh….its a new one! We moved from one to the other and that one was just made so ya.."said aang trying to lie his way out

"oh alright angie said with a as she got up.she walked toward toph and shacked her hand

"im sure you'll have a great tame at "iro-elementary"" angie said

Toph remberd that name from somewhere and it jogged her mind "general iro? The brother of the fire lord?"

"ya he was the general and known as thedragon of the wind….but it's a shame hes in jail now…"kit said looking down

"HE'S IN WHAT!?!?!." Yelled toph and all eyes fired at her.

"uh.T-ty-lee calm down…"aang said putting his hand on her solder

"why is he in jail! What did he do! He was just an old man!" toph saind in anger

"he was arrested for helping the avatar and fought the order of princess Azula.

He's in the old jail tower right now….but they tell us he's not eating or drinking anything.

Toph got mad at the thought. "why did they have to take him to jail he didn't do anything wrong! This whole nation is a load of bull!" toph thought.

"I got to go somewhere real quick" toph said angerly

"you cant go! Schools about to start!" kito said

"you don't want to be late on your first day!"said denku

Toph ignored it and made it for the door when aang grabbed her arm "please ….don't go…" said aang

Aang knew where she was going and what she was going to do. Toph stopped. She wanted to go the jail tower and go get iro. Toph didn't want to leave aang to go get her friend. But she didn't want to sit around and do nothing,but aang doesn't want her to go…she didn't want to go. She was about to jerk her hand away but she couldn't find her self to do so she turned around.

"sorry kuzon….its just…uhh my dad was friends with iro…and he was like my uncle you know…and I was about to let that take over me and go home….but I guess ill stay" said toph with a bit of sadness. Aang knew even though it was a lie her knew her and iro had been good friends.aang felt bad he was holding her back from something that really meant something to her but she wanted her to stay.

She went back to the group at the table. Aang and toph sat down at the table.

"hey did you guy's hear kengi (angie's boyfriend) is mad at something" said kitto

All eyes focused on angie sept for toph since she couldn't see. "why are you all looking at me?" she asked with dislike

"well you're his girl friend shouldn't you know what's wrong with him?"denku asked

"hey im going out with him dusent mean I know everything…"she said a lil mad.

Toph was sensing something rushing.it was angie's heart.it was beating so fast it could beat a lizzerd-chita.toph knew she must be lying.no ones heart should be beating that fast unless under pressure

"shes lying I can feel it."toph said not looking up.

"w-what im not lying how would you know"said angie with a bit of fear.

"I can feel your heart beat.its going pretty fast. You're hiding something about kugie."said toph in a calm voice

"kengi" corrected kitto

"what ever I don't keep track of names." Toph said

"anyway she knows something and im sure its on him" she said again

"I-I don't know anything"she said with worry.

"are you sure angie you don't know?"aang asked

"i-im sure…."she said with sadness and more worried ness

"please if you know something angie tell us"said denku

"I-i….y-you….sigh…alright I know something but just don't tell anyone"she said finally caving

"what happened?" kitto asked

"well….I sorta….broke up with him.…."she said in a small voice

"YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!"said kitto denku and aang .toph wasn't surprised.

"ya I broke up with him….he was such a jerk and I couldn't take it anymore.remeber when he tried to beat you up a few days ago" angie said still in a little voice

Aang remembered when he tried to.he never landed a hit so she didn't see it as a fight

"that was I fight? I thought he was playing tag or something haha" aang said with a bit of laughter

"yes it was a fight sept I didn't even see you get a flick on the noes"said kitto sorta in a impressed tone

"haha no one can lay a hand on twinkle toes he's to quick" toph said

"well I guess but he still tried to beast you up and I just couldn't take it anymore" angie said.

"oh well he'll get over it sooner or later unless he whines for weeks like a bull-hog baby" Toph said laying on the floor and putting her feet on the table

Everyone looked at her feet sept for aang.They noticed that she didn't have souls on her shoes

"uhh….ty-lee? Why don't you have souls on your feet?"asked denku nervously

"oh uhh well it's a long story id rather not talk about" toph said

"ya but I bet not as long as those toe nails haha" teased kitto

No one laughed and toph got up

"WHAT DO YOU SAY YOU LTTILE PUNK!?"she yelled at kitto

Kitto got fear in his face and started to back up "uhhhh I-I meant how long those…uhh..those…uhh bangs! How long those bangs are in your hair" said kitto scard

"how do you see with those things in your face anyway ty-lee"asked denku

"ohh.i guess I didn't tell you. I'm blind" she said so calmly

"YOUR BLINDE!?!?"all three of them said together.aang just shook his head in agreement

"ya whats wrong with that?" she said yawning a bit

"how do you get around!?" angie asked

"ohhh umm….its like when I step I can see the vibration from everywhere from every crack to every tree to every bug within a few yards"she said so still laying down

"so you see sorta like a armadillo-bat?"asked kitto

"I guess sept I use my feet and not my mouth"

"cool I wish I could do that" added denku

"but can you see fine you don't need any help or any" angie said but was cut off by toph

"look iv been living this way for 12 years and iv managed to make it here today so I think I can survive myself if I survived till now" she said getting up

"oh uhh alright but-." Angie was cut off again by the bell

"uh oh time for class"said kito as he got up and headed for his desk next to aangs

Denku got up and next right next to kitto.angie didn't move because she was already at her desk aang slid over the desk behind angie.toph got up and taped her foot to look for empty seats.there was one right behind aang so she took it.she sat down in it and taped the table with her hand to see what was on it.there was a paper text book a paper note-book and a brush and ink.she figured a way how to write.she would tap the paper to see where it was and when she use to live with her parents they hired a special teacher to teach her how to write.she can write fine but she could never read.she sat in her seat starting to tap around to see what else was in the room.she stopped tapping when she felt some one coming down the hall.it was a girl in some sort of dress coming towards the room.the door slid open and there was a old teacher. Everyone did a kneel and she stop at the front desk "begin" she said and every one got up and so did toph.she remembered that aang had tough her the kneel and the oath of the fire nation and she resisted it with everyone else.she was sorta slow but enough for the teacher not to notice.once they were done they all sat down. "New student.stand"the teacher said

Toph stood "yes mama" she said and kneeled.aang didn't even known it was toph she would never say 'yes mama' to anyone but then he remember that manners were taught to her when she lived with her parents.she knew when to use them and when not to but she never used them but I guess she had to use them without causing a fight.

"state your name and previous location" the teacher said

"my name is ty-lee be-ding I come from the colonies from the earth kingdom"she said calmly

"very good you may sit." The teacher said then toph sat down.

"today class we will talk about the fire lord kun-kay and his achievements take out your books and take notes" she said and she opened her own book.toph didn't bother to open her note book.she wasn't planning on doing anything here.she only came because of aang. 'aang….' That name rang in her head over and over again.she couldn't stop thinking about him.he was the whole she was here.she didn't want to stay home and wait for him like everyday.fore once she wanted to spend time with him for the whole day.thats all she thought about the whole class. Then she started to think of every one else.Sokka momo apa zuko iro katara…'katara…'she thought in her mind.when she thought about her she thought of a mom. She would always nag about how toph don't help enough or how toph needs to help or how toph needs to act.shes not my mom…and katara was always the attention to aang.aang would try to find new ways to impress her so he could be noticed him.she got mad at the thought of her always getting attention.she never was noticed by aang.she always thought that aang ignored her. maybe it was because she was blind…or maybe its because she wasn't pretty enough for him like katara was. She remembered one day when she want with katara to a spa and they got a treatment. Katara said she looked pretty but those girls that passed by on the bridge said different.she was starting to believe that they were right and she was uglly.while she day dreamed the teacher pounded her stick on toph's desk wich made her jump a bit.she was to busy thinking she didn't know what was going in.

"ty-lee what is the 5th of kun-kay achievements" she asked in a sharp tone

"oh ummm…he created new cargo ships and weaponry for any battles held in a body of water giving them the advantage.'she said. She knew this because when she lived with her mom and dad she studied wold history including the fire nation.

"oh…umm that's correct." She said with surprising tone. Aang laughed a bit and the teacher turned to him

"is there something funny MR.kuzon?" she said scowling.

"uhhh no its nothing sorry mama" he said looking at his desk.

"very well then we shall continue with our leson tomorrow that is all" and with that the bell rang.most of the kids were weirded out at the fact that she always knew when the bell was about to ring.

Everyone got and headed outside. Aang waited at the door for toph. When she got there aang said "so how do you think of school so far?" asked aang

"ehh its okay but I learned most of the stuff with my parents and it was boring then it was boring now" she said starting to walk down the hall. Anng fallowed her.

"well what you think about my friends?" asked aang again

"their okay I guess but you still got to watch your back remember they are still you-know-what" toph said still walking down the hall. Aang knew she meant firenation.and she was right.if they ever knew he was the avatar they would turn him in faster then a lizard-chita .once thy were outside toph could feel the warmth of the sun and could see more clearly because the floor wasn't wood anymore.she felt some one coming from behind us. She was about to turn and get into her stance but then they pulled aang arm making him stop.when toph looked more closely she knew it was angie. She listened to what she was saying. Angie said. "kuzon do you mind if I talk to you for a minuet…?" she said in a small voice.

Aang nodded and fallowed her around the side of the school.toph didn't like tt for a few reasons. One.she was fire nation two. She thought the reason she dumped kengi was because of aang, and three…well the same as number two.

She fallowed them to the side of the school but kept her distance so she wouldn't be seen. Once they stopped at the side of the school toph stopped right behind the corner of the school. She kept her ears wide so she could hear everything. Angie said "umm aang you know that I broke up with kengi right?" she said still in her small voice.

"ya I remember. Why?"aang asked

"well uhhh you see…." She said mixing up her words.

"I knew! That lil cinder-ella! Ugh I knew she did it because of him! Oh man if I ever get my hands on her im a ring her neck! Ugh why do I even care!!!!! Its just aang! Ugh! I don't care im still gana kill her when I get my hands on her!"toph yelled in her mind.

"what is it?" aang said curiously

"well im worried about you. Kengi thinks its your flat we're through and now he said he was gana beat you up! I just came to warn you that's why I brought you here to warn you.

"ohh………never mind."said toph in her mind.

"oh don't worry about me angie I can take care of myself don't worry"

"well alright but I just thought it should be good I warn you" angie said still with a lil worried ness in her tone.

"haha ya I know you were just being a friend and thanks for that" aang said

"your welcome" she said with a smile.

"alright now come on kitto and denku are planning on playing another game of hide and explode! I get to be captain this time!"aang said jogging past angie

"wait aang I have one more thing"angie said

"on no she better not do what I thik shes about to do ill kill her! Ill ring her neck to a Raman noodle! If she dose she beter get use to getting a fat lit then puckering them up!"toph yelled in her head another time

"what is it?"aang asked

"umm well tht ty-lee girl…do you like her…?"she said with a lil fear in her voice.

Toph jumped and kept her ears wide open "okay I love her if aang answers this…but what do I care its just aang! Oh well I might as well listen" she said in her head

"and you know I got to stop talking to myself…."said toph in her mind

"w-what? Ty-lee…? Umm well…."aang said starting to blush.his heart was racing faster.

"wow if a lizard-chita angies heart race agenst aangs heart they would be left in the dust." Toph thought. He heart started to pound faster and faster too and she started to blush as well.

"ugh get a hold of your self toph its just aang! Hes a stupid boy! Let go of theirs feelings that are so weak! Even thought aang is sweet and kind and nice and cu-GAHHHHHHH! SHUT UP!" toph yelled in her mind.

"don't you? Isn't that why you stopped her? And I saw you in class. You kept looking back at her. I thought you were gana break your neck from looking back so much" she said with a small giggle.

"aang was looking at me in class? I must have been to busy day dreaming about him…about his kindness and his niceness and how cu-SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!! And stop talking to myself!" toph yelled in her mind

" oh you saw that…..ya I was looking back on her but she didn't seem to notice me…I don't think she ever douse….she sees me as some one to hang around I guess….i don't see her as a blind person I see her as my friend but I guess she sees me less then that…"aang said with sadness

"you thought I never noticed you? Aang how could you think that who wouldn't notice you? Your everything anyone can want…..ugh! what am I saying its just aang why do I keep getting these feelings…maybe I should just except them but I always noticed you I always thought you didn't notice me." Toph said in her head

"oh im sure she dose. When ever she looks in your direction even thought she is blind she smiles at you.and something tells me she dose.ever heard of girls intuition?" she said confidently

"ya ka-uhh I mean my mom always tells me that statement" aang said almost forgetting that he was under cover.

"well shes right and something tells me that ty-lee douse see you" she said "but that did not answer my question do you like her or not?"she asked again

Aangs heart was racing faster and he started to blush more.same thing with toph. She kept her ears wide open.

"i-I do-"aang was cut off by a push from some one behind him

Toph snapped and finally realized some one had past her and pushed aang.

"I knew Id find you here you lil scum-ball!" it was kengi. He was big and angry

"hey kengi leave him alone he didn't do anything!" angie yelled at kengi

"ya he did! Its because of fancy-feet over here you broke up with me!" he road

"he had nothing to do with it!" she yelled

"you fell for him and left me to go with him admit it!" he hissed

" he didn't do anything! I couldn't take you being a jerk! You picked on kids just because they talked to me! You never were cool with anyone not even yourself" she argued

"who you calling a jerk you little son of a-." he was cut off by aang who pushed him in the back which made him fall to the ground.

"that's enough! Whats done is done you shouldn't get mad at angie! She didn't do anything! If you got a bone to pick pick it with me!" aang said with courage in his voice.everyone heard that and headed towards the fight.there was a huge cluster of students.toph came out of hiding and was at the fromt of the group.kitto and denku were right beside her. Toph's face was still red so denku asked "toph why is your face all red?"

"cause all the blood rushed to my head now if you don't shut up you wont have any blood" toph said making denku jump

Kengi got up and wiped away the spin on his mouth "you lil punk! Im gana burn you to a crisp!" he said while throws one of his fist sending a burst of fire strait for aang. Aang jumped over the blast and it vanished not hitting anyone

"im not gana fight you! I didn't do anything wrong" aang said

"you took my girl friend! Not like you can get any!" said kengi

Aang said nothing waiting for the next move.

"ha! I was right! You could never get a girl friend even if your little useless life was on it!" he roard

Toph got mad. Every thing he said was a lie. She knows because if she could ever get the nerve to tell aang she would.

"no one likes you! You're a punie scrawny little wimp! I bet not even a hog-monkey would go out with you! What could you possibly have that any girl wants! If you don't got good looks your nothing!" he said feeling happy

Toph couldn't take it anymore.toph stomped the ground making a huge crater in the ground.every one jumped and toph walked right up to kenje. She yelled in his face "shut your trap! You don't know anything about kuzon! Hes way better then you! He would risk his life for a blade of grass if he wanted to! Heck he even has! Hes the sweetest,greatest,cutest,most carring person iv met! Iv known him longer then you cant juge him! and everything you said is a lie! Some one douse like him more then a friend! I do! I love him! that's right I said it I LOVE HIM! if I ever had the nerve I would ask him out! But you know what he even leaves me quaking in my feet! So id shut your lil pie hole and get your flaming ass off him!" she said with such anger.she started to think over what she said.she woulden't believe what she said but she still help that angry look. No one moved.she was blushing more then her cloths. The same with aang.

"listen little missy you do-." He was cut off by a push by toph.

"no you listen you hot head! Leave him alone or you'll end up with a crater the size of the earth kingdom right in the middle of your head!" she said as she punched the wall proving her point. He backed up. and fell on his be-hind.

"now go…" toph said as he got up and ran past the crowd. Every one cheered at the fact kengi ran off scard. Toph looked at the ground still blushing. She wished she didn't say what she said. She wanted to earth bend a hole 600 feet deep and live in it till they forgot about her.aang walked up to toph while his friends still cheered. He put her hand on her shoulder.toph put her hand on aangs hand. "im sorry aang….im sure you don't like my the same way….but iv felt like that ever since I met you and now it came out….but im sure you don't like me the same wa-." Toph was cut off my aangs lipps. She was surprised about what was happening but returned it. Aang put his hand on her pis and her hands on his neck. It was both of their first kiss.they started to make out and then they both realized that the whole school was waching. They all the girls "awwwwwwwwwwww" while the boys went " woooo! Go kuzon!".they ignored it and kept kissing each other. Then finally aang cut the kiss and said " I love you too…."

Toph broke a tear. She was happy for once in her life she finally got something she really wanted. Love.

After school they headed back to the cave where katara was knitting a rip in one of her skirts and sokka was sharpening his knife. Aang had one arm around tophs sholder and toph had her hand on aangs.

"toph! Aang! Your back! Is aang hurt?" katara asked worried

"no why would you think that?" asked toph

"well aangs arm is around you. What ell's would he have it over you fore?" sokka said

"umm cus he wants to hug me" toph said as aang laughed

"wha…" they both said

" me and toph. We're going out now" said aang

"YOUR WHAT!?!!?!!??!?!?!?" sokka said

"and me made out in front of the whole school"

"YOU DID WHAT!??!?!?!?!!?" he yelled again

"awwwww that's so cute!!!! I knew you two would end up together!" katara squealed

" again…THEIR WHAT!?!??!?!?!??!?!??!" yelled sokka

" oh grow up. they can have love if they want to"

" but in front of everyone!!!!"

" ugh don't listen to him just go with what you-" she was cut off by the sight of aang and toph making out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" squealed katara again

"ugh to much drama now a days…." Sokka said walking out the cave.

Toph and aang broke the kiss and they said at the same time "I love you".So in the end toph who didn't want love has love aang who thought he was ignored was never ignored and sokka can't take drama. That's love for you guess we got to deal with it. THE END!


End file.
